How It All Began
by A and B Weird Sisters
Summary: Prequil to My past, Your Present, His Future. Rated M for a reason but not until much much later. HieiBotan
1. It started with Ice cream

A/N: This is the prequil to My past, Your Present, His Future. I'm going to tell everything that wasn't told in that story...Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu. Now on with the story!

"You called for me Koenma-san?" Botan said, entering the room in her normal blue komono.

"Yes, I have a proposal for you, Botan, would you like a second chance at life?"

"YES!" she squeeled as she ran over to Koenma and hugged him.

"Ok, a second chance you got. You'll still have to deliver souls though, you are my best fairy girl."

"Thank you thank you thank you, I can't thank you enough, when can I leave?"

"Right now if you wish." Koenma said smiling at Botan's happieness.

Botan smiled her great big smile and hugged Koenma again and got up to leave.

"Oh, and Botan, be carefull." He said right before she was out the door.

"I will be." And with that she went to pack, she decided that she would go see if Keiko had room at her place and once she got money she would then find her own place to live.

It was fall on Earth, the leaves were soft shades of red and yellow and the air was crisp and cool. Botan smiled, positively joyous that she was getting another chance at life. She was taking the shortcut to Kieko's house threw the park, making the day even more beautiful when she felt a very familuar presance; she turned and there, up in a tree, was Hiei.

"Hi, Hiei." she said to the fire demon, she was once afraid of the little man, but once she learned about his very soft spot she knew that deep down that he was just a big softy and that there was really nothing to fear from him.

"Hn." he said in characteristic grunt. Botan giggled and shook her head and went on her way, She sometimes swore that Hiei only knew two words...

She reached Keiko's house and knocked on the door, telling her friend the good knews she was accepted, at least until she found her own place to live in.

A/N: sorry its so short, most of my stories chapters start out short, I promise they'll get longer, and if my muse is in a good mood you earthlings will get another chapter or two today. TTFN.


	2. Questions and Relizations

A/N: Sorry it took so long, took longer then I thought it would to put my idea down into words. Hope you injoy!

Disclaimer: I do not, and never will, own Yu Yu Hakisho or any of the characters, just the plot.

**On with the story!**

A couple of weeks past and Botan continued to work for Koenma. She found that she loved the park, so naturally, she spent more and more time there; when one day she say Hiei again, "Hey, Hiei, you wanna get some ice cream?"

Hiei was surprised to say the least, he looked down at her, "Ice cream?" he asked, compleatly clueless to this food.

"Yeah. Common, I don't bite." she said and giggled. With that Hiei shrugged and jumped down out of the tree and she led him to a nearby ice cream parlor. Hiei insisted on waiting outside so she guessed on the flavor, quickly returning to him.

**HIEI'S POV**

_'Why is she being so nice?'_ Hiei thought as he waited for the blue haired onna to return with what she called ice cream.

**NORMAL POV**

Botan soon returned carring two strawberry icecream cones, smiling as usual. She gave him one and began to eat hers, stopping briefly, "eat it before it melt." she said and continued to lick the red colored food. Hiei looked at the item in his hand strangely, very uncertain as to what it was. He sniffed it, detecting the strawberry making him smiled, liking strawberries he decided to taste it, slowly licking it. It tated marveles and he soon glupped it down until he got to the cone, licking it out, not noticing it was edible, "You can eat the cone." Botan said suddely, knoticing what Hiei was doing. He looked at her questingly and then bit into it and found that the cone was good took and quickly scarfed it down, licking his fingers when he was done.

Botan giggled at his actions and gave him a napkin, "I take it you like it?"

"Hai." Hiei said instead of his usual hn. Botan smiled, well one word was better then HN anyday.

And Botan continued this, at first it was once a week: she would stop, ask Hiei if he wanted some icecream, and then get him some; then, it became twice a week, and soon it morphed into an almost daily ruteen, until Hiei couldn't take it anymore.

"Onna?"

"Hiei, my name's Botan, not Onna." she said, playfully looking a bit cross at Hiei.

"Hn. Why are you being so nice to me?"

"Why not? You are my friend."

Hiei looked at her with a raised eye brow and then decided to dismiss it, at least for now.

A few days later he decided to ask Kurama, after all he knew many things. He entered the foxes house via a window and waited for him to come home. Kurama came home about thirty minutes later and saw the fire demon and smiled, "What brings you here, Hiei?" he asked his friend as he pulled up a chair.

"Botan." Hiei replied not looking at the fox.

"What about Botan?"

"I. I mean she. She's been very nice to me lately and I'm confused on the reason why." Hiei managed to say after a few minutes of dead silence.

"Did you ask her?"

"Yes, fox, I asked her, she said it was because I am her friend."

"Well, then, I would asume that is the reason, she is your friend."

Hiei paused and thought about this, "Why dose it feel so, so different then friendship?"

"I don't know Hiei, what do you feel?"

"If I knew I wouldn't of asked you the question, fox."

Kurama chuckeled at this and got a nasty glair from Hiei, "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you'd fallen in love."

"Pfft, I don't fall in love." he said while his mind was telling him differently--he then realized that maybe that was what his problem was, he certainly wasn't going to tell Kurama about it though, knowing him the goody-goody would run to Koenma and he deffently wouldn't be pleased with him trying to win over his best fairy. No, he would keep this to himself.

He turned towards Kurama, blocking out whatever it was he said last, "Thank you." he said and jumped out the window, leaving a slightly confused fox behind him.

A/N: Well, that's it for this chapter, who knows, soon I might have another!


	3. Changes

A/N: Another chapter! Whoot! I think my muse came back, I have so many ideas!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakisho, althogh, sometimes I wished I owed Hiei, because Hiei is Hott.

A few days after Hiei's talk with Kurama he found himself walking around the park, actually impatient for Botan to come, it would be the first time he would see her sence he relized that he might actually love her and he was going to do anything in his power to win her over. But first she had to come to him, and she was late, very late. Hiei was started to get nervous, how was he going to do this? Not only that but he was getting impatient, for crying out loud, she was already a hour and a half late! Then he felt a familur presense and he turned and smelt the air: lavender and villia met his nose--she was here at last. He smiled as she rounded the corner, and then tripped over herself, heading rather quickly towards the cament he ran over and caught her.

"Hiei?" she asked looking up to him and his usual blank expression, utterly lost as to why he would prevent her from falling, she wanted to say thank you as she straited herself out, but instead she asked what was on her mind, "Why did you catch me."

"I was nearby. Besides, what are friends for?" he said, and she looked at him as if the world was about to end, Hiei never talked this much and now not only did he just use a full sentence but he admitted that they were friends.

"Right. So, you want to get some ice cream today?"

"Hn. No." he said and almost smiled at her confused expression.

"Um, ok. I'll see you..." she was never allowed to finish her sentence.

"Tonight, at eight, I'll pick you up at your place. Don't wear anything too formal." he said and poofed before she could agree. Then her eyes got big, did _Hiei_ just ask her out on a **date**???

She smiled slightly and relized that he did and then relized that she needed to get going and went on her way.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hiei stood infront of Botan's door and took a deep breath, and knocked on the door, he could here soft feet coming from the other side and then the door unlocking. It opened, and his mouth almost dropped. She looked amazing. Botan had her bright blue hair down, a simple pink speggettii strapped shirt and a white shirt addored her thin frame and a pretty little necklace was around her white throught, "Hi, Hiei, you know, I never agreed to go with you tonight." she teased.

Hiei looked a bit worried, "You don't want to go?"

"Of course I want to go to where ever you're taking me, it would have been nice if you asked, though."

"Hn." he replied, he didn't really like rejection, so he didn't stay around to hear her answer, but she wanted to go, that was a good thing. He took another nervous breath and took her hand and led the way.

"So, where are we going?" she asked, turning a beautiful shade of pink.

"You'll see." he said and stopped, "Close your eyes." he said and she obeyed and he continued to carefully lead her to their destination.

Botan couldn't of been happier as Hiei led her to wherever it was that he was taking her. Then he stopped again and she could smell flowers, maybe they were in the park, "You can open your eyes now." she heard him say and obeyed. Before her was the most beautiful scene she had ever layed eyes on, a sparkeling lake lay before her with the sun setting upon it, it red and orange rays reflecting upon the lake. Directly infront of the lake was a small picnic with little candels at each corner of the blanket. Beside this was a small sakura tree in full blossom, its pink pettles blowing in the soft wind. To the other side was a meadow of the most beautiful flowers she had ever seen, some of them she knew weren't from earth, or Reinki. Could he have? Would he have? she turned to him, "It's gorgous, where are we?"

"Malki." He did.

"Oh, wow." she managed to say and he walked over and set up a plate for him and one for her. She smiled and joined him and began to eat, he was quite the entire time. She would look up at him a few times and every time he would look away, as if he was nervous. Botan smiled, that must be the problem, he was nervous.

And indeed, he was nervous, he ate beside her, trying to think of something to say to her, each idea sounding more rediculus then the last. And then she spoke, "Hiei, this was wonderful."

"You're welcome."

"So, why did you do it?" she asked smiling.

Hiei looked at her, she was so beautiful, but how to tell her?

"Because I wanted to." he said, it wasn't much of a response, but Botan got the feeling that he wasn't ready to spill out his feelings for her, she was the same way. Showing affection by buying him ice cream, hoping that one day he would return her feelings for him. At least this was a start, heck this was more then a start, it would just take time before either of them amited their feelings for the other.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter, keep on reading, and keep on reviewing. B likes reviews.


	4. Rath of a Woman

A/N: WEEEEEE ANOTHER CHAPTER!

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Except for the plot!

Now on with the story!

Man Knows No More Rath then that of a Woman

Hiei was happy with the now very regular ice-cream meatings that he and Botan had. And then the mission came.

It was an ordanary mission. Quite ordanary and very simple, but it was the first mission that the group had had since Botan and Hiei had become--friendly. And Botan went with them.

"HI, HIEI!" she said when he appeared at their meating place, he cringed: he hated apearing weak.

"Shut-up, Onna, you're being louder then usual." he said, hoping that this didn't hurt her feeling too much, but by looking at her expression he could tell that what he said deffenly hurt her and that he would reap his award later. Kurama looked at him oddly and he glaired at his friend.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The mission was easy. A bit too easy. It took all of five minutes and Hiei quickly got out of there.

Botan folowed at a distance.

She soon caught up; wanting answers, thinking back to what he said earlier she couldn't help but shed a few tears. She soon found him, up in his tree.

"HIEI!" she called out and he looked down and soon she found herself in his arms and up the tree.

"Wha-?!" she exclaimed but wasn't alowed to finish as his soft, warm lips covered hers. She pushed him away, "I thought I was annoying to you!" she said, shredding a few more tears.

"No, Botan." he said softly as he ran his hand threw her bright blue hair.

"Then what was with your behavior earlier!"

"Hn." he grunted, causing her to slap him.

"YOU JURK! You don't care about me, do you?" she said and drew her oar and flew off before he could answer.

_Great, now she hates me. Stupid, Hiei, stupid._

He got up and decided to wait for her at her new appartment, he may not of known how to apologize but he knew that he needed to.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Botan returned to her house about an hour after she left Hiei in the park, going to Kieko and telling (almost) the whole story, crying her eyes out the entire time.

She entered the dark appartment and turned on a light and saw the last person she expected, sitting in an open window: Hiei.

"What do you want?!?" she cryed, very irate.

"I wanted to apologize." he said in a low vioce.

"Well, I wont except it!" she yelled and pratically threw him out of her window, "And don't come back!" she yelled and went to her room to cry some more.

Hiei, valuing his life, decided not to pursue the matter and left for his tree. He had to think of something to get himself back on her good side, but he had no idea how to that.

A/N: Sorry for such sort chapter! I write them as they come! Hehe.


End file.
